yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/33
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 33-كِلْتَا الْجَنَّتَيْنِ آتَتْ أُكُلَهَا وَلَمْ تَظْلِمْ مِنْهُ شَيْئًا وَفَجَّرْنَا خِلَالَهُمَا نَهَرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 33-Kiltel cenneteyni âtet ukulehâ ve lem tazlim minhu şey’en ve feccernâ hılâlehumâ neherâ(neheren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. kilte : her iki, her ikisi * 2. el cenneteyni : iki bahçe * 3. âtet : verdi * 4. ukule-hâ : meyvelerini * 5. ve lem tazlim : ve eksik bırakmadı * 6. min-hu : ondan * 7. şey'en : bir şeyi * 8. ve feccernâ : ve fışkırttık, çıkardık, akıttık * 9. hılâle-humâ : ikisinin arasından * 10. neheren : bir nehir Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 33-Bu iki bağ, dâimâ mahsûl verirdi, veriminde noksan bulunmazdı, iki bağın arasında da bir ırmak akıtmıştık. Ali Bulaç Meali * 33-İki bağ da yemişlerini vermiş, ondan (verim bakımından) hiç bir şeyi noksan bırakmamış ve aralarında bir ırmak fışkırtmıştık. Ahmet Varol Meali * 33-Her iki bağ da ürününü vermiş ve ondan bir şeyi eksik bırakmamıştı. Aralarından bir de ırmak fışkırtmıştık. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 33-Her iki bahçe de ürünlerini vermişlerdi, hiçbir şeyi de eksik bırakmamışlardı. İkisinin arasından bir de ırmak akıtmıştık. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 33-Her iki bağ da meyvelerini vermiş ve ürünlerinden hiçbir şeyi eksik bırakmamıştı. Bu iki bağın arasından bir de nehir fışkırtmıştık. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 33-İki bağın ikisi de yemişlerini vermiş, hiçbirini eksik bırakmamıştı. İkisinin arasından bir de ırmak fışkırtmıştık. Edip Yüksel Meali * 33-Aralarına bir ırmak yerleştirdiğimiz için, her iki bağ da yemişini hiç esirgemeden cömertçe vermişti. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 33-İki bağın ikisi de yemişlerini vermiş hiçbir şey noksan bırakılmamış, ikisinin ortasından bir de nehir akıtmışız. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 33-İki bağın ikisi de yemişlerini vermiş, hiçbir şey noksan bırakmamış, ikisinin ortasından bir de nehir akıtmışız Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 33-O iki bağ da yemişlerini meydana getirmiş ve onlardan hiçbir şey noksan bırakmamıştı ve bunların arasında da bir ırmak akıtmıştık. Muhammed Esed * 33-Bu her iki bahçe de beklenen ürünü veriyor, verimlerinde herhangi bir eksilme göstermiyorlardı; çünkü Biz her birinin içinden bir dere akıtmıştık. Suat Yıldırım * 33-Her iki bağ da meyvesini verdi, hiçbir şeyi eksik bırakmadı. O iki bağın arasında da bir ırmak akıttık. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 33-Her iki bağ da yemişini vermiş, ondan hiçbir şey eksik etmemişti. Aralarından bir de ırmak akıtmıştık. Şaban Piriş Meali * 33-Her iki bahçe de ürünlerini vermiş, hiç bir şeyi eksik bırakmamışlardı. İkisinin arasından da bir ırmak akıtmıştık. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 33-Her iki bağ da hiçbir şeyi eksik bırakmadan ürününü veriyordu. Aralarından bir de ırmak akıtmıştık. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 33-İki bağ da yemişlerini vermiş o adamdan hiçbir şeyi eksik bırakmamıştı. İkisinin ortasından bir de nehir fışkırtmışız. Yusuf Ali (English) * 33- Each of those gardens brought forth its produce, and failed not in the least therein: in the midst of them We caused a river to flow. M. Pickthall (English) * 33- Each of the gardens gave its fruit and withheld naught thereof. And We caused a river to gush forth therein. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 33- İki bağın ikisi de yemişlerini vermiş, hiçbir şey noksan bırakmamış, ikisinin ortasından bir de nehir akıtmışız. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *30- Şüphesiz iman edip salih amellerde bulunanlar ise; biz gerçekten en güzel davranışta bulunanın ecrini kayba uğratmayız. 31- Onlar; altından ırmaklar akan Adn cennetleri onlarındır, orda altın bileziklerle(34) süslenirler, hafif ipekten ve ağır işlenmiş atlastan yeşil elbiseler giyerler ve tahtlar üzerinde kurulup-dayanırlar.(35) (Bu,) Ne güzel sevap ve ne güzel destek. 32- Onlara iki adamın örneğini ver;(36) onlardan birine iki üzüm bağı verdik ve ikisini hurmalıklarla donattık, ikisinin arasında da ekinler bitirmiştik. 33- İki bağ da yemişlerini vermiş, ondan (verim bakımından) hiç bir şeyi noksan bırakmamış ve aralarında da bir ırmak fışkırtmıştık. 34- (İkisinden) Birinin başka ürün (veren yer) leri de vardı. Böylelikle onunla konuşurken arkadaşına dedi ki: "Ben, mal bakımından senden daha zenginim, insan sayısı bakımından da daha güçlüyüm." 35- Daha sonra Cennet'ine (37) girdi ve kendisine zulmederek: "Bunun hiç yok olacağını sanmam." dedi. 36- "Kıyamet-saati'nin kopacağını da sanmıyorum. Buna rağmen Rabbime döndürülecek olursam, şüphesiz bundan daha hayırlı bir sonuç bulacağım."(38) AÇIKLAMA 34. Cennetlikler, eskilerin kralları gibi altın bileziklerle süsleneceklerdir. Bu, kafirler ve günahkar krallar ahirette azap görürken, müminlerin dünya kralları gibi yaşayacaklarını göstermektedir. 35. "Erâik" kelimesi, gölgeliklerle kaplı bir tür taht anlamına gelen erîke'nin çoğuludur. Bu da müminlerin ahirette dünya kralları gibi tahtlarda oturacaklarını göstermektedir. 36. Bu misalin önemini anlamak için 28. ayet gözönünde bulundurulmalıdır. 28. ayette Mekkeli cahil liderlere onları memnun etmek için Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) fakir ashabından yüz çevirilmeyeceği söylenmektedir. Bkz. Kalem: 17-33, Meryem: 73-74, Müminun: 55-61, Fussilet: 49-50 37. O adam bahçelerini "Cennet" olarak kabul ediyordu. Bu nedenle o, kendilerine servet ve güç verildiğinde bu dünyada iken cenneti yaşadıklarını ve başka bir cennete ihtiyaçları olmadığını sanan anlayışsız insanlar gibi davranıyordu. 38. Yani, "Ben, öldükten sonra bir hayatın olacağına inanmıyorum. Eğer var olsa bile, bu dünyadakinden daha fazlasına sahip olacağım. Çünkü zenginlik ve servetim, Allah katında gözde olduğumun açık bir delilidir." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *33. Bu her iki bahçe de beklenen ürünü veriyor, verimlerinde herhangi bir eksilme göstermiyorlardı; çünkü Biz her birinin içinden bir dere akıtmıştık. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *33. 0 iki bağ da yemişlerini meydana getirmiş ve onlardan hiçbir şey noksan bırakmamıştı ve bunların arasında da bir ırmak akıtmıştık. 33. (0 iki bağ da yemişlerini) onlardan beklenilen meyveleri ve gıda maddelerini (meydana getirmiş ve onlardan hiçbir şeyi noksan bırakmamıştı) her sene meyveleri, ekinleri tamam bir şekilde vücude gelmekte idi. (Ve bunların) bu iki bağın (arasında da bir ırmak akıtmıştık) bu, güzel bir manzara teşkil ediyordu, bundan sürekli olarak içilmekte idi, bu sayede yağmurlara ihtiyaç görülmemekte idi.